Unforeseen
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: Short  most likely  Oneshot. Shizaya/Izuo.  Izaya is attacked by Celty for his actions and is confused by Shizuo's behavior. BL.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS! (if I did I would, however, be exceedingly happy)  
Now, enjoy some Shizaya/Izuo whichever it is...

* * *

"I understand that you're angry, Celty. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement?" the black haired man said to the headless Irishwoman, an uneasy smile visible on his usually smug face.  
She didn't even bother typing on her cell phone. Helmet off, Celty carefully placed the container which had held her long lost head for so long on the table nestled by the information broker's couch. Her black smoke materialized in her hand as an ominous scythe.  
"Ah, so there will be no arrangement...What a shame. I could have been of assistance. Ah, well, sorry to deny you the joy of at _least _causing me a good deal of pain, but-" the slender man quickly turned his heels and ran. He then called over his shoulder, "-I don't enjoy pain, let alone collapsing unconscious at the mercy of an angry Dullahan."

Despite all his speed, he did not manage to outrun the supernatural woman. Despite all of his control, he did not manage to hold back a cry of pain at the ghastly scythe slicing through his middle. And despite his effort, he fell unconscious, in the same manner as so many others who had been hacked by the Dullahan's scythe.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have hidden the head from Celty...but he didn't want to die and never do anything again.

He knew he shouldn't have done a lot of things, in fact. But he had his reasons. Though it didn't pardon his actions in others eyes, he didn't care.  
Tried not to care.  
He loved humans despite their less than appreciative opinions of him.  
He loved all humans except for Shizuo...Well...actually _especially _Shizuo.  
It wasn't that he was ever going to admit it, but he loved Shizuo for how he was so inhuman.

He honestly did love humans, but he was fascinated in an almost child-like fashion at what made Shizuo so different from everyone else.

* * *

The black haired young man's lashes fluttered as his consciousness returned. He sighed, "So this is what it feels like to have been cut by Celty's scythe." Grunting, he slowly and carefully rose to his feet, avoiding the broken glass scattered in Celty's obvious rage, "Less than...pleasant...In fact..worse than I thought..." He chuckled bitterly and observed his surroundings. Security system would have to be fixed. Vending machines would have to be replaced. Same for the doors. Shizuo was fine and intact though.

Wait...what? Shizuo? Present and accounted for while hewas vulnerable and unconscious? And Izaya still among the living?

The information broker's reddish brown eyes lingering in a suspicious glower no longer than a second, he began to wear a confident, mocking smirk. "Something the matter, Shizu-chan? Not feeling up to attempting on my life today? Is that it? Or did you just want to wait for me to wake up so that I would be conscious of my dying pains?"

Shaking his blond haired head, Shizuo fixed his blue shades, muttering something along the lines of, "I knew I'd regret letting the damned flea live ..." Contrary to all actions ever witnessed from the taller man, Shizuo proceeded to walk away.

Unable to speak, out of disbelief and outrage, Izaya was only able to stare incredulously at the ex-bartender. Moments later, a scowl came upon his face. He strode into his offices and slammed the door.

_Why did he leave without a fight?_

Izaya huffed and slumped onto his couch. He only managed to stay still for a few moments before gritting his teeth and kicking his table over. He curled up on his side and pulled up his hood.

_Does he pity me? What the hell does he know?_

His scowl grew and he innately closed his eyes. Keeping himself still for minutes on end, his disoriented rage subsided. Izaya sat up and sighed with a wry smile. "Shizu-chan's so strange...making me act so unlike myself..." The wry smile faded to a thoughtful expression as the black haired man fixed the table which had been knocked askew, along with his seemingly confusing game including chess, shogi, and various other games.

_Why did I just react like that? I usually have such good control over that side of me._

He sighed once again, and checked on his door. Though Izaya didn't necessarily hold a candle to Shizuo in terms of strength, he wanted to avoid any and all snide or sarcastic comments he might freceive from Namie in regards to this event. Thankful that she had left to "watch over" her younger brother early on that day, the black haired young man slipped his jacket off and went into his kitchen.

_Maybe...it's..because..I'm angry that the one thing I could always predict Shizuo doing is...no longer something I can predict..._

Izaya shook his head though he knew it to be true as he proceeded to fix some tea. It comforted him. Made the pains from when Shizuo actually hit him with a vending machine less painful. Made his own emotions easier to deal with.  
Sitting down on his black couch, he sighed. "I'll deal with it. Honestly, he probably just had something happen to him... Obviously. Shizuo probably got recently shot again or something knowing him." Now smirking, the information broker laughed. A confident, comforting sound.

Laying down, he wait for the water for his tea to finally heat up enough. He nuzzled the fur on his jacket which he had furled into a pillow. Silent for a while, Izaya closed his eyes. He then chuckled bitterly, a wry smile yet again playing upon his lips.

"Dammit, Shizuo...Why can't you behave and be predictable like everyone else?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed if you read this far~

I'll probably write more ofthis pairing in the future reardless of whether or not I recieve any responses. However, it will motivate and help me if I do receive any responses/reviews. ^^


End file.
